Happy New Year, Connor Temple
by Tay-21
Summary: Lester throws an New Year's Eve Party at his country estate and invites the ARC staff.  Stuff happens and angst, fluff, and smut ensues.  Brief warning for creepy Leek making an appearance.  Please read and review.  Happy New Years!


**Disclaimer: Primeval and its characters belong to Impossible Pictures. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**A/N: Written for Clea2011 for Primeval_Denial's Secret Santa over on LiveJournal. Her prompt was **_Series 1/2 Connor/Abby, Office Christmas Party, Happy New Year_, **so I combined the two into a New Year's Eve Party.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ha<span>ppy New Year, Connor Temple**

"Oh my gosh, Connor have you heard?" Abby gushed.

Connor sat in front of the ADD working on updating the code and barely paid attention. "No. What are you on about?"

"Haven't you checked your box? Guess not, as I checked it for you."

Connor stopped and turned towards her. The sight of her was so distracting, but she didn't really care about him… well she did, but not in the way he wanted her too. She liked him as a friend, he could live with that, but he'd always want more. He couldn't help it.

"Connor, are you listening to me?"

"What? Sorry." Connor dropped his gaze. Maybe she'd like him if he quit being such a fool around her all the time. "What were you saying?"

"Lester!"

"What about him?"

"He's having New Year's Eve get together at his house. The big one out in the Cotswolds. He's invited the ARC staff. It's a big deal, black tie and all." Abby was positively bouncing.

"What are you so excited about? You actually want to get bossed about on New Year's Eve?"

"No, you silly man. I want to spend New Year's Eve with people I care about and people who care about me. It'll be fun. Everyone dressed to the nines. You in a Tux…"

"A tux? Oh bugger. Is it **that** black tie? I hate having to dress up. I always feel like a monkey crossed with a penguin."

Abby ruffled his hair. "I bet you clean up nicely. Anyways, I'm off. Have to go find a dress. Jenny and I are going shopping. Maybe you, Cutter, and Stephen can all go out together. If not, I'll help you find the right thing to wear."

Connor was staring again. He couldn't help it. There was something musical about her voice. Damn it! What had she just said?

"Connor?" Abby queried.

"Temple!" came Lester's booming call from across the atrium as he strode towards the young man.

"What? What did I do?" a slightly panicked edge crept into Connor's voice.

Out of the corner of his eye Connor saw Abby frown. He guessed she'd always be disappointed in him like Lester apparently was.

"You haven't done anything yet!" Lester's tone was clipped and brusque. "I've gone ahead and invited you to this little soiree and I don't want to end up regretting it. You are not to remove anyone's hubcaps for satellite dishes! You're not to put you're socks in the microwave! In fact, don't go **anywhere** near the kitchen of my house! And for god's sake, don't bring any animals into my home! Am I understood?"

Connor had opened and closed his mouth several times during Lester's preemptive tirade but had not had a chance to get an actual word out. He nodded at Lester, that was all he could manage.

"What was that Temple? I didn't quite catch it."

"Yes, Lester, sir."

"Very good. Merry Christmas. See you at New Years." He patted Connor on the back and left, presumably heading home.

Connor glanced at Abby and managed to muster a weak smile before turning back to his work and failing to hide the majority of his humiliation from her. He was just glad Leek wasn't there. That strange little weasel of a man always seemed to take delight in Connor's troubles.

Connor was broken out of his reverie when to his shock Abby leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Please come. I want to see you," she whispered in his ear.

It was probably just out of pity. He shrugged, swallowed the lump in his throat and resumed his update.

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

Well, this was as good as it was going to get, Connor thought to himself. He turned in the mirror. He was useless at getting the bow tie completed. He'd have to face up to Abby and ask her if she could do it for her. God, he was so pathetic. He'd even forgot to get the proper shoes. His trainers would have to do. And if he was going to wear those, then he may as well keep his fingerless gloves on. Lester was going to love that. Connor sighed deeply and headed for the door. At least he'd get to see Abby 'doing the girl thing' again. He grabbed the box off the dresser that he'd got for Abby. He hoped she'd like it.

Connor descended the stairs from his room. Abby stepped out of the kitchen, where she had been giving Rex an extra portion of salad as they wouldn't be in until late, and Connor felt the breath whoosh out of him. She was beautiful. Heartbreakingly beautiful. She wore a floor length gown of shimmering green, somewhere between light emerald and deep peridot. The gown had a sweetheart bodice that hugged her perfect figure with crisscrossing folds of fabric that accentuated Abby's lovely shape. The folds sort of gathered a bit just below her left hip and then flattened out to into smooth lines all the way down to the floor. There was a tiny bit of a train on the back of the gown that made little susurrations as she walked.

Connor swallowed and looked up at her. She was staring at him, mouth agape, a perfect mirror of his expression, only her eyes didn't stay locked on his, they moved up and down his body, taking him in.

Abby shook her head as if to clear her thoughts. "You clean up pretty well, Temple."

"You look beautiful." The words were out of his mouth before he could stop himself. "I mean, um, you clean up nice for a lizard girl." His ducked his eyes from her but not before he caught the slight flush of her skin.

Abby sniffed and then asked, "Do you need help with your tie? You can't go with it just hanging around your neck like that."

"Yes, please. I can't figure the bloody thing out. Oh, and here. I got you this. Thought maybe you'd like to wear it, but… you don't have to if you don't want to." He held out the little velvety jewelry box to her.

"Oh, Connor, we've already done Christmas. You didn't have to get me anything more." Connor nodded and waited for her to take the box from him.

Abby opened the small black box to see a lovely silver brooch in the delicate shape of a lizard. The green jewels set in the face of the lizard were nearly the same colour as her dress.

"Connor, how did you-"

"I didn't. Just luck I suppose. Do you like it?"

"Yes, it's… It's beautiful. It's uncanny how perfect the colour is. Thank you. Pin it on for me?"

Connor nodded dumbly, just happy he'd made her smile. He tried to keep his fingers from shaking as he pinned it to the left of near the top of the sweetheart bust. He **may** have let his fingers linger there just a tad bit longer than was necessary. He blushed when he glanced up at her and stepped away.

"It looks perfect, Conn. Thank you."

"It was nothing. I just saw it and thought of you."

Abby leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Now, about this tie…"

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

The long drive to the Cotswolds had been mostly uneventful. They listened to music and laughed and joked with each other. Connor offered to drive when he saw that Abby seemed to be growing tired, but she declined.

After two and a half hours of driving they arrived at a stately manor. Their little Mini fit easily enough down the lane and up in front of the house where the rest of the cars already were packed. Connor was out of the door like a shot and around to Abby's side of the car. She had been fishing under the layers of her dress for her clutch and turned in surprise when Connor opened the door for her right as she found her bag. He extended his hand like a proper gentleman to help her out of the vehicle. Connor smiled to her as her gloved hand slipped into his. He helped her up and then offered her his arm.

"Why thank you," she replied, taking it and allowing Connor to properly escort her into the party.

A butler took Connor's overcoat and the wrap that Abby wore. He then showed them into the main room where the other guests were milling about. There was a string quartet playing in the corner playing classical music.

Jenny looked fabulous in a stunning red evening gown with matching high-heeled shoes. All her accessories were black accents. It was gorgeous, if not a little intimidating.

Cutter was engaged in conversation with her and Stephen. Cutter was in a tux, but it wasn't really fitted properly making him still look very much like an academic. Connor smiled, no matter what Cutter was still Cutter. Stephen looked quite dashing, even a bit roguish due to the fact that he still had a scrape on his cheek from their latest anomaly outing. His tux looked like it was made for him. It didn't have the tails like Connor's tux, but the lines were perfectly tailored to his build. Connor frowned a bit. He glanced at Abby, she was looking at Stephen too, but then abruptly she glanced up at Connor.

"I prefer tails," she said and then smiled at him, patting his arm.

The two of them circled the room greeting everyone, including Lester. Connor tensed as they approached. He had wanted to just ignore him the whole time, but Abby had insisted. Apparently it was improper to ignore your host.

"Very nice, Connor. Excellent choice with the tails. Very classic, even if you did opt to keep the fingerless gloves… and the trainers." Lester finished with a bit of a frown on his face.

"I think Connor looks nice. He's still himself and I'll take that over a lot of fake pomp," Abby defended.

"Yes, well, to each his own I suppose," responded Lester. "Ah, Leek, how are you getting on?" Oliver Leek strolled up to them reeking of bad cologne and rum. He'd clearly already thrown back a few drinks.

"Great party, James." Connor winced at Leek's unprofessional slurring in front of his boss. What an idiot. "Abby, you fill that dress out in all the right places," Leek said, his gaze roving hungrily over her body.

Connor saw red but managed to reign himself in to just stepping between Leek and Abby. "I think you've had enough, mate. You need to mind your tongue in front of the lady."

"Lady! Ha! Its just Abby. She works with lizards for goodness sakes."

"Leek, why don't you go look at the improvements I've made in the garden?" Lester interjected. "I'll be there shortly and we can discuss business further," Lester stated. It was clearly an order.

Leek saluted. "Yes, sir! Oh fearless leader." He giggled and then toddled off in the direction of the solarium.

"Bloody idiot's a menace! My apologies, Abby. And Connor, it appears I read the riot act to the wrong person. Enjoy your evening." Lester stepped lively off towards the solarium, no doubt about to go give Leek the same talking to he'd given Connor.

Connor looked down at Abby, she was looking at the floor. He could tell that Leeks comment had bothered her. He slipped his arm around her shoulders and with a boldness he didn't know he possessed pulled her to him and kissed her temple. "Leek's an arse. You look like a princess. And you are definitely a lady."

Abby took a deep breath. "Thanks, Conn."

Connor led her over to a plush settee, he returned with glasses of champagne a few minutes later and two plates of party food. There were various types of hors d'oeuvres, teacakes, cheeses, fruits and meats. Connor had grabbed almost one of everything and piled the two plates high with food.

"Do I look like I need to gain weight?" Abby asked dryly.

"You look like you need to have a good time."

Abby stuck her tongue out at him. They smiled at each other and then tucked in to the food.

It was quite a tasty feast. They were both very full and on their second glass of champagne by the time they were done. Both we're feeling sufficiently buzzed.

There were a few people up dancing in the middle of the room, slowly, to the classical music that the string quartet was playing. The room spun just a bit as Connor stood and offered his hand. "May I have this dance?"

Abby looked coy for a moment and then took his hand. "You may." She swayed on her feet for a second when she stood up next to him. "Hmm, not drinking regularly means I feel those two glasses of champagne a bit more acutely."

Connor giggled and replied, "Yeah, me too." She joined him in his giggles as he pulled her towards the dance floor.

They danced, and spun circles, twirled and laughed. They only stopped to take a breather, chat with friends or get more refreshments. Mostly water, but they did occasionally slip in a few more glasses of champagne.

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

The hours passed and the clock ticked closer to Midnight. It was time for another brief break. Connor left Abby on the dance floor and went to grab her and himself another glass of champagne so they'd be ready for the toast.

Abby stood waiting, people were starting to pair up or move into little clumps. Stephen was chatting up one of the secretaries, a cute blonde girl who laughed too loudly. Cutter and Jenny were wrapping up their dance. Lester and his wife were snuggled up together by the large fireplace. Everyone seemed to be anticipating the moment. Abby smiled to herself. She'd never had a more perfect night, other than that creepy moment with Leek earlier.

Oh damn! Speak of the devil; the little weasel was walking towards her right now. He actually tripped on his way over to her. Where was Connor? Abby looked around for him. She tried to be as dismissive and uninviting as possible when he sidled up next to her.

"Hello, Abby?" his words slurred more than ever, he reeked, as if he'd already vomited up the first few glasses of liquor he'd swallowed. It was mixed with a sweet mint smell like he'd tried to cover it with breath spray. He was also oily and sweaty. "You know I've always wanted to get myself inside you. I bet you'd feel real nice, all tight and warm. Hmmmmm? What do you think?"

His hand slid across her arse. His other hand tried to force it's way into the top of her dress so as to cup her breast. Abby froze. This was **not** happening in the middle of her New Year's Eve party with Connor.

"Get. The hell. Away. From her." came Connor's all too calm voice. Abby turned to see him, jaw clenched, drinks on the floor, eyes hard as steel. Clearly he'd not only seen, but also heard Leeks rude comments to her.

"What are you going to do about it, geek boy? Beat me in a typing contest? Are you so pathetic as to think you even have a shot with someone like this? She's way out of your league, even if she is just a zookeeper. Even that's above you," Leek said, all to loudly.

"Get your hands off her." Connor said again, taking a step closer to Leek.

Leek laughed and made to kiss Abby. She pulled away form his foul smelling breath, but it wasn't necessary. Connor's fist connected with Leek's nose before Abby even had time to react. Leek went flying, his back arching perfectly as his feet flew out from underneath him. He landed with a thud on the floor right in the middle of the dance floor. People had already stopped to hear the altercation. The entire room burst into applause and laughter. Clearly Leek had made the rounds, annoying most of the crowd. Connor was shaking as Lester was calling for some of his house staff to come and get Leek.

"I'm going to fire this idiot when he wakes up. I think I've had about of enough of his shenanigans," Lester stated dryly.

Five… Someone in the crowd started a countdown. Four… Lester rushed off to be with his wife. Three… Connor looked at Abby, still breathing heavily and looking at her very intently. Two…

"Connor?" That was all Abby got out. One!...

Connor got a feral look in his eyes and reached out and grabbed Abby. She yelped as he pulled her to him and crushed his lips against hers. He held her face between his hands and Abby melted into him, opening her mouth for him. Connor's tongue delved in and plundered her mouth. They didn't notice the noise of the cheer ringing in the New Year, it was as if no one else was there, but there were definitely fireworks going off behind each of their eyelids.

They finally broke apart when they were both panting for air. "Let's go somewhere more private," Connor growled.

"Oh hell yes, I've been waiting for you to figure this out for a few months now."

"Really?"

"Yep."

Connor rumbled and swung her up into his arms as he spun her around. When he set her back down Stephen and Cutter were suddenly there at his side, both wearing nearly identical bemused smiles.

"We didn't know you had that in you," Cutter spoke in his rough Scottish accent.

"Remind me never to piss you off," Stephen remarked dryly. "That was quite impressive."

"Thank you. I didn't know I had it in me either." Connor laughed. "Felt good though."

"If you two will excuse us, Connor and I have some things to discuss," Abby interjected.

"Well, don't let us get in your way, I think the library's empty, just don't let Lester catch you in there. We'll see you two later." Cutter said with a wink before they turned and started down the side hallway in the direction that he and Stephen had indicated.

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

They stumbled through the door to the library, giggling, kissing and grabbing at each other.

"Shhhh," Connor said, still laughing a bit. "We're in a library. A little less noise if you will." He pulled a serious face long enough to nod before he bent his head and took possession of her mouth again.

"Mmmmm," Abby responded. "Two can play that game. I can be possessive too." She shoved him back onto the sofa and jumped on him, her knees on either side of his waist and her long dress hiked up to her hips, her bottom pressing down firmly on his growing erection.

Connor smiled up at her. "I think we're a bit over dressed." He reached up behind her and began pulling down the zip.

"I think you might be correct." Abby ground down against him and he released a filthy groan full of need.

Abby reached down swiftly had his bowtie undone and tossed over her shoulder. Then she started working on unbuttoning each of the buttons of his crisp white shirt. Connor finished getting the zip of her dress all the way down and let his fingers drift under the material and cup her bottom. The front of her dress was falling open now as there was nothing to keep it in place. He dutifully helped it along, pulling it down and revealing her soft pert breasts. She'd worn no bra.

Abby exposed Connor's chest in turn, leaned forward and as their chests touched, she licked a swath up the middle of his torso, from the base of his sternum to his jaw. He moaned beneath her as her fingers pushed his shirt back so she could kiss him along his collarbone to the shoulder.

His hands moved up and down her back and then he dipped his fingers once again below the line of the fabric and let his hands grasp the globes of her buttocks. He stilled her movements and sat up with her.

"I want to do this right, not some hard and fast thing." His tone had gone serious and Abby nodded, all quiet and in full agreement. He chastely pressed his lips to hers, his hand tangled in the hair at the back of her head, before pulling his jacket and shirt off. "Are you sure, Abby? You can say no. You know that right? I'd never force you. I'd never do anything to hurt you."

"Yes, Connor, I'm certain. You are one of the purest men I've ever met. I want you to make love to me." This time it was Connor's turn to nod.

Abby stood up and he followed suit. He looked around the room and spotted a quilt hanging off the back of one of the wing-backed chairs in the opulent library. He dashed over and grabbed it and upon turning back around nearly dropped his jaw on the floor. Abby's dress was pooled on the floor next to the couch; she wore not a stitch of clothing and had gracefully reclined herself on the couch, her right leg bent and the knee and resting against the back of the couch, waiting for him.

"Connor, you're still over dressed," she scolded lightly.

Connor had the horrible feeling he was going a fantastic job of impersonating a gold fish, but he couldn't help himself. She was just so perfect.

Abby crooked a finger at him and he haltingly managed to place one foot in front of the other. He stopped just in front of her and she reached up and popped the button at the top of his black trousers. She leaned forward and kissed him just above his navel as she lowered the zip for him. Connor felt as if his stomach turning flip flops over and over. Was he really about to do this? With Abby?

Hell yes! one part of his brain told him. Ohmygodwhat'mIdoing! the other part screamed.

Connor looked Abby in the eye, he'd been looking at her already, but now he looked, really looked at her. He was surprised by what he saw there.

"Abby? You know I've loved you from the minute I saw you, yes?"

Abby nodded. "I know. I was just stubborn. I'm sorry I pushed you away so much. I shouldn't have."

"So… You really like me? This isn't just because I punched Leek and then kissed you?"

"Oh, it's totally about that, and the fact that you are hot as can be, and an amazing man, and so very, very talented and smart. I want you Connor. I've been trying to deny it, but I can't." Abby hooked her thumbs into his trousers and boxers.

Connor smiled placed his hands over hers. "Ok, then. I want you too." He leaned down and kissed her while they both lowered the rest of his clothes to puddle on the floor in a pile next to Abby's dress.

Abby looked him up and down the same way he had done to her. "Not bad, Temple. You seem to be hiding quite the raptor in your pants."

Connor laughed and Abby parted her legs for him. He settled his weight between her thighs, placing his hands on either side of her head. Abby's hands caressed the backs of his biceps. They took a moment to stare at each other. They had been fighting and suppressing this for some months now, neither wanted to rush the moment. Abby brought her hands along the length of his arms to his fingers. He lifted his hands one at a time to keep his weight off of her while still letting her intertwine her fingers with his.

He closed his eyes and captured her lips once again. Their mouths parted and their tongues flirted with each other. He felt himself at her slick entrance. He moaned into her as he deepened both his kiss and his penetration. Abby half sighed half groaned into his mouth as he filled her. Her toes skirted up the back of his leg as she brought her knees up, wrapping her leg over his backside, opening up for him further.

"Yes," she breathed against him. She leaned her head back and he pressed wet, open-mouthed kisses to her jaw and then followed the line down to the juncture with her neck. He started to move inside of her, slowly and gently as his mouth sought out more of her.

He kissed across her collarbone and upped his pace as he kissed down the smooth as silk valley between her breasts. He pulled almost completely out of her before slamming back into when he finally took his first taste of her nipple in his mouth. He hummed against her as Abby arched her back into him. He other leg wound around his waist encouraging him to go faster and deeper. He suckled her breast and nibbled on the tender flesh before laving his tongue of the peaked little bud. All the while he kept an ever-increasing pace up as he stroked deeper and deeper into her.

He moved to the opposite nipple and began to roll his hips with each thrust, grinding his shaft against her clit. Abby began to thrash beneath him, her hips snapping up to meet him with each push into her. He could feel her muscles beginning to flutter around him and he knew she was close. He moved his hands from hers and buried them in her hair, pulling slightly as he returned his lips, teeth and tongue to her mouth. He kissed her feverishly and they booth swooned from a combination of lack of oxygen, adrenaline, overstimulation and the drive for release. He moaned into her mouth and gave Abby a particularly hard thrust and she circled her hips as he did so. It seemed to be what she needed and she repeated it in conjunction with his movements over the next several thrusts.

Connor anticipated that she was about to come and would have a hard time keeping quiet. He moved one of his hands from her hair to over her mouth, muffling the increasing volume of her cries. Abby's eyes rolled back in her head she came undone mere seconds later scoring her nails down his back. The feel of her inner walls rippling around him, the hot bite of her nails down his back, and the sound of her sharp cries of pleasure muffled by his hand sent Connor reeling. He came hard inside her, filling her with his seed in long thick spurts.

They continued to grind against each other for several more minutes, determined to extract every last drop of pleasure that they could for the other.

Connor reached over and grabbed the quilt he'd brought over earlier. The sweat that clung to them was starting to cool and he didn't want Abby to be cold. He pulled it over both of them and they snuggled against each other.

The last effects of the champagne were finally getting to them and in combination with what they'd just done, they both felt boneless and sleepy. They snuggled against each other and, after a few more sloppy kisses, drifted off to sleep in each other's arms for the first time.

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

Stephen and Cutter stood at the door to the library looking in. Connor's bow tie had fallen on the floor, right at the entryway, his shirt and jacket where slung over the end of the sofa. Stephen looked at Cutter and they both shook their heads. They hadn't meant for those two to sleep all night there. The other guests would be up soon. They crept forward together, Stephen picking up the feather quill pen that rested on the desk adjacent to the door.

As they peered over, it was all Stephen could do to not burst out laughing then and there. The two youngest members of there team were curled up around each other. The blanket and Connor managed to hide anything incriminating for Abby, but Connor on the other hand was a different story. The blanket had slipped off part of his lower half, revealing a very bare, very white butt cheek and Abby's hand firmly clutching it.

Connor inhaled deeply and then smiled. Clearly he'd had a good night, Stephen thought wryly.

He held the feather up for Cutter's approval. Cutter smiled, nodded his head but put his finger to his lips, warning to Stephen to be quiet. They didn't want to alert the other guests.

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

Connor smiled to himself. He didn't want to open his eyes. He was all snuggly and warm, but he could tell it was light outside. He was dreaming about Abby, it was so vivid he could smell, could feel her in his arms, could feel his head pillowed on her soft—feathers!

What the-? Connor's eyes snapped open. "Oh my god!" he yelped as he grabbed the blanket and swung it fully over him and Abby. He grabbed her at the last minute when she nearly rolled off the couch from his sudden movement. He made sure she was covered before he glanced up at Cutter and Stephen. Stephen was still holding the feather quill he'd used to tickle Connor's nose and arse cheek.

"What are you doing?" he gasped, his heart still racing.

Stephen laughed and Cutter smirked. "We could ask you the same question," Cutter said calmly.

"Oh, bloody hell! What time is it? Does Lester know? Am I fired? I'm fired aren't I?"

Stephen laughed. "No, Connor, You're fine. We're all snowed in. Lester and his wife insisted. Everyone's been asleep in the guest rooms for hours. Lester just thought you'd found a spot already or had gone home. Truth be told, he probably knows you two are shacked up in his house somewhere, but I'm willing to bet he doesn't know it's his library, on his heirloom sofa."

"You two might want to get up and make yourselves presentable before Mr and Mrs Sir James Lester and their guests are up and about," Cutter stated wisely.

"Um…" Connor glanced at Abby before continuing. She smiled at him. "Yeah, we should..." He glanced back and Stephen and Cutter. "Could you give us a minute?"

"Sure thing," said Cutter.

"Congratulations, you two. It's about bloody time!" Stephen winked at him before following Cutter out the door and closing it behind him.

Connor and Abby looked at each other again and dissolved into a fit of quiet giggles. Connor pulled the blanket up over their heads and buried his face in the juncture of her neck and shoulder, growling and nipping at her.

Abby slapped his shoulder playfully. "Connor, you heard Stephen and professor Cutter, we have to get up and get dressed."

"I know, just having a bit of a laugh, aren't I?"

"Come on. I'll tie your bow tie for you again."

"Awww, frack! I got put that bloody monkey suit back on don't I?"

Abby kissed the tip of his nose. "Yes, thought you don't actually have to wear the tie or the jacket I suppose, but I like the tails, remember."

"I thought you liked my bare arse," he said, running his hand over hers.

"Oh, I do, but I'm pretty sure Lester will think it inappropriate to show up to breakfast in your birthday suit."

"Oh, breakfast! Now you're talking!" Connor jumped up off of her and wrapped the blanket around himself looking like a hyper upright caterpillar.

Abby sat up and started pulling on her dress.

"Abby? Where are your knickers?"

"Didn't where any," she replied with a self-satisfied grin. "I was hoping you'd find enough courage make a move. Plus, in this dress, panty lines would definitely be a no-no." Connor stared at her with his jaw on the floor once more. "Close your mouth, Connor, you're drooling." Abby placed her hand under his chin and gently shut his mouth for him. She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"You can express your shock to me in better terms later when we're back at our flat in my bed. Zip me up?"

Connor was totally flabbergasted. He couldn't even think of anything to actually say. He just nodded and fumbled for the zip in the back of her dress.

Once she was zipped up she spun around to face him. "You ok?"

"You are so awesome. I love you! Are you like me girlfriend now?"

"If you like."

"Um… yes! Definitely."

"Well, now that that's settled, let's find your clothes." Connor looked down and realized that he had dropped the quilt and was standing buck naked with a half-mast erection that was threatening to go all the way.

"Um… yeah…"

Half an hour and one intense but quick shag later, both of them were now fully dressed, Connor back in his full tux and bow tie. He took Abby's hand and kissed it as he opened the library doors.

Abby pulled him back for a moment and caught him off guard. She wrapped her hand around his neck and kissed him. She pulled back a minute later and told him, "Connor, I'm really going to love falling in love with you. And I **love** the tails." Abby paused and looked up at him again. "Happy New year, Connor."

"Happy New Year, Abby." Connor leaned down and bestowed a gentle kiss on her lip once more.

Connor smiled at her, a bright, full Connor Temple dimpled smile. They walked hand in hand back to the main hall to join the other waking guests for breakfast.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? If so, please take a moment to hit the review button and let me know. :-) I'd really appreciate hearing from you. <strong>


End file.
